The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing sheet-metal workpieces.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An apparatus for forming a sheet-metal workpiece involves for example a press having a press tool, e.g. a forming tool, which includes a bottom die and a top die between which a sheet-metal workpiece is placed and shaped. When the press tool executes an idle stroke in the absence of a sheet-metal workpiece, there is a risk that the bottom and top dies impact one another, causing damage to the tool and in particular to the effective surface areas. This can happen, regardless as to the type of press, i.e. whether the press is operated mechanically or hydraulically.
It is also known to attach so-called rigid distance keepers to the outside of a press tool in an attempt to distance bottom and top dies or their effective surface areas in the lower dead point from one another, when the press tool is run in. As these distance keepers are rigid and thus remain fixed in place. During a working stroke, these rigid distance keepers have to absorb up to 40% and more of the pressing force.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved apparatus for processing sheet-metal workpieces to obviate prior art shortcomings.